Hated Protector
by smileedudes
Summary: "Have you not yet learnt there's no point in running from me, because I'll always catch you" he grabbed both her wrists and placed them painfully above her head "and there's no point in fighting me because I'll always be stronger"- Oneshot, please R&R


Bonnie Bennett walked casually from her last class of the day. She had her folder clutched safely to her chest, and her newly acquired crystal around her neck. She had her eyes turned to the ground, something she always did when deep in thought, when a familiar voice startled her "Okay, last chance" Damon Salvatore appeared in front of her she barely missed slamming into him. Bonnie jumped back her heart rate immediately increasing "I'll scream" she hissed brushing past him and continuing towards her car. Damon shook his head and continued after her "Oh no don't do that, listen I won't my necklace" he said emphasising the word my.

"Well you can't have it" Bonnie insisted trying to increase her pace. Damon began to mumble something but she wasn't listening she was scraping through her mind for a spell she could attack him with.

"Just leave me alone or I swear I'll..." Bonnie began to reach for her car door but Damon threw his body in front of her blocking her way.

"No n-no, no threats" he raised a hand in protest "Believe it or believe it not, I want to protect you" he began to walk forwards so her back was pressed up against another car, but he continued to stalk forwards until the tips of their shoes touched. Bonnie looked up to him her breaths had become shallower, as he stared down at her. "Let me help you, just give me my necklace first" his voice was low, and came out as barley a whisper. His hand rose to brush down the side of her cheek, leaving a trail of electricity in its path.

Bonnie's breath caught in her throat, she shook her head loosing the ability to speak. She pushed timidly on his chest with one hand, clutching her folder with her other hand. Damons hand snapped up to meet hers moving it slightly so it could hover over his chest, allowing her to feel the beat of his heart beneath her fingertips. "Please Bonnie" he lowered his head so his breath washed over her face making her lips tingle in anticipation. "Damon I-I..." her voice trailed off as his other hand came up to caress her face, his thumb running soothing circles on her cheek bone. She could feel his body pressing against hers a little harder; his pale dangerous blue eyes seemed honest. A sudden realisation washed over Bonnie, she was about to give in, she was about to stop fighting him, but she couldn't, she wouldn't for the sake of Elena for the sake of Mystic Falls she wouldn't. So she collected as much venom, anger, fear and grief as she could and half screamed the words "You were trying to compel me!"

"No I was trying to be persuasive" Damon raised his eyebrows and flashed a quick smile.

Bonnie half growled and shook her head "The answer's no, you can't have the necklace" she pushed past him and dove into her car; she jammed the keys into the ignition and sped off the wheels of the car screeching all the way. Damon shook his head; the little witch wouldn't escape that easy.

Bonnie parked in her drive way, slamming the car door and marching towards the porch. "Ah-ah-ah, little witch you can't escape me that easy" Bonnie turned, her bag and folder falling from her hands "Oh don't look so shocked" Damon spun round in a little circle gesturing at himself "Superhuman powers, duh?" a sly wicked smile curled the corner of his mouth. Bonnie turned swiftly on her heel and began to sprint towards her front door, she was too slow. Before she knew it she had been spun round and roughly slammed against her door. "Have you not yet learnt there's no point in running from me, because I'll always catch you" he grabbed both her wrists and placed them painfully above her head "and there's no point in fighting me because I'll always be stronger" he squeezed her wrists a little tighter to prove a point. Bonnie let out a low whimper, her breath was coming faster causing her chest to touch his every time she took a breath.

Damon looked down on the girl in front of him, her beautiful young emerald green eyes were filled with fear and tears were beginning to flow over her cheeks, her lips were constantly parted so air could pass through them, and he noted that every few seconds their chests would meet, her heart beat was frantic and it made his canines ache. Her dark curled hair had fallen back from her soft fragrant neck. He couldn't help but lean in so he could smell her better; his canines reacted immediately growing so they almost touched her skin. He could feel her breath at his ear, her lips brushed against it when he leant in a little closer causing him to shiver, shiver? Bonnie's lips touching his skin should not make him shiver.

Bonnie closed her eyes. This was it, she was going to die, and she could feel his teeth touching the skin of her neck. She took one last breath and closed her eyes, she tilted her head back a little, when she suddenly felt his head move from her neck, she was about to open her eyes when she felt cold soft lips crush against hers. Her eyes flew open in shock, Damon was kissing her. He still had her hands pinned above her head but his grip had loosened, just enough so she could wriggle a hand free. Damon pulled back slightly allowing her some much needed oxygen, she took this as an opportunity and slapped him furiously across the face, his face snapped to the side before turning back to stare at her. His lips were kiss swollen and his eyes were wide with shock. To Bonnie he had never looked more appealing, later on she would swear to herself when he shoved her against the door she had hit her head because there was no other explanation for her next actions. She grabbed hold of Damons face with both her hands and locked her lips with his. She felt him go stiff with shock at first. But slowly he began to melt, at first his hands wound their way around her waist, and then she felt his tongue glide over her bottom lip asking for entrance, she obliged and opened her mouth ever so slightly.

Damon was shocked, was he really kissing Bonnie? The little witch that irritated him more often than not. It had happened so sudden one minute he was intent on feeding on her the next the need to feel her lips on his had just taken over. He had felt it as she slapped him across the face, it didn't hurt but he was sure if her were human it wouldn't of stung and most defiantly left a perfect print of her delicate hand. Her stared at her for a moment, analysing each part of her face. Her lips were open as if she was shocked at what she just did, her eyes were shining with fresh tears and her cheeks were flushed. He was about to turn and walk away when too small hands clutched at his face, and crushed her lips to his. Damon was overwhelmed, so he stood frozen, but the movement of Bonnie's lips against his were too tempting and so he had to react, his arms wrapped around her slim curved waist, his tongue roamed over her lower lip seeking entrance and she gave it him.

The original reason for Damon pursuing Bonnie to her home had been forgotten. Because rite then when the two of them were locked in an embrace every fear, every disappointment, every time they'd fought each other, every hateful thing they'd ever wished upon one another was forgotten because rite then that was how it was supposed to be, a forbidden love of The Witch and The Vampire.


End file.
